O Único
by Pam Shindou
Summary: O pequeno esquilo sabia que, no meio de todos aqueles animais ferozes, havia alguém em quem podia confiar. Oneshot; Luis/Juli


Escrevi esta história durante uma madrugada qualquer depois de debater com uma amiga acerca da possibilidade de shippar isto, ahah. É apenas platónico e fofo, não se preocupem! Anyway, estes dois são adoráveis. Espero que gostem~

* * *

Começava a fazer-se tarde. O pequeno esquilo cinza corria apressado pela imensidão daquela casa na procura de avistar alguém. Sabia que naquela hora poderia encontrá-lo.

A família Asahina estava, em grande maioria, ausente naquele dia, e os poucos que restavam demasiado ocupados para que se lhes ocorresse perturbar a sua querida Chi. Juli tinha uma vida difícil, sem dúvida: proteger a sua dona, aquele cordeiro inocente, de tantos lobos ferozes prontos a atacar sem aviso não era, nem de longe, tarefa fácil. Era um cargo que requeria atenção e empenho. Juli precisava de estar alerta, vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana, sem exceções.

Bem… talvez com uma ou outra pequena exceção. Ninguém consegue manter-se constantemente alerta, não é verdade? O que era de facto verdade é que Juli sabia que não estava sozinho nessa ocupação. Porque, entre todos aqueles animais indomáveis, prontos a colocar de fora as suas garras ao mínimo sinal de fraqueza por parte da sua vítima, havia uma única criatura amável, mas não indefesa, em quem Juli sabia que podia confiar. Aquele humano gentil que lhe havia oferecido a sua ajuda na proteção da sua irmã recém-adquirida, o belo jovem com quem Juli havia feito um pacto, uma promessa inquebrável. Sim, a pequena criatura sabia que podia confiar nele.

Confiante, o animal começou a acelerar assim que soube que se aproximava do seu objetivo, e, assim que o pôde ver, abrandou. E abrandou. Até se pôr a caminhar lentamente sobre as quatro patas em direção a este. Ergueu a cabecinha para poder olhar a sua cara. E ali estava ele, belo, perfeito, angelical. O seu cansaço era evidente, mas não lhe retirava nem um pouco da sua elegância. Era difícil perceber o seu rosto, enterrado sob os longos cabelos loiros reluzentes. Juli então resolveu aproximar-se mais, no anseio de obter a sua atenção.

Os olhos de Louis abriram-se, lentamente, e a sua mão sonolenta afastou vagarosamente os cabelos da sua face. Alguma coisa havia trepado pelo seu corpo e o feito acordar. Olhou em volta. Pelo menos desta vez tinha conseguido chegar ao sofá. Bem, quase: faltaram as pernas. De súbito, o seu rosto voltou a focar-se na superfície da peça de mobiliário assim que sentiu algo peludo e macio tocar a pele delicada da sua mão. O animal à sua frente sorriu, feliz, assim que obteve a sua atenção. Louis sorriu de volta, acomodou-se no sofá e pegou nele cuidadosamente com as mãos.

O pequeno esquilo de imediato se apressou a pôr-se confortável. Saltou das mãos para o ombro de Louis e encostou-se carinhosamente ao seu pescoço, o que causou no outro uma pequena e serena risada. Louis era o único, no meio daquele bando de loucos, que o podia compreender. Podia ouvir as suas palavras, podia entendê-lo. Mas não era só isso. Além de falar com ele, parecia ser capaz de o compreender a muitos outros níveis. Aquela atmosfera misteriosa que rodeava o jovem adulto, o seu olhar pacífico, o seu aspeto incomum, tudo isso eram coisas que faziam Juli sentir-se estranhamente bem. Mas o mais importante era a forma como este o entendia e procurava ajudá-lo. Como este desejava, igualmente, proteger a sua pequena Chi dos lobos vorazes que habitavam aquela casa. Como era capaz de trocar ideias e desabafos consigo, como se não existisse qualquer diferença física entre eles.

Era perfeito, Juli pensava para si, enquanto as suas patinhas alcançavam um dos dedos erguidos de Louis e o apertavam firmemente. Este dirigiu-lhe um dos seus sorrisos serenos e misteriosos, e os dois começaram então a conversar sobre tudo quanto pareciam ser assuntos relevantes para ambos. Seguiram-se mais umas quantas risadas de Louis, uns quantos protestos ocasionais de Juli, e muita conversa relaxada até que ambos adormeceram aconchegados no sofá. Bem apertadinho contra Louis, com a sua pelagem macia a tocar de leve os lábios suaves do mesmo, Juli ressonava levemente enquanto tinha sonhos emocionantes. Sonhos nos quais ele e Louis lutavam juntos, para proteger uma bela princesa de um bando de criaturas perigosas. E, enquanto lutava nos seus sonhos, o pequeno esquilo nem notou que havia baixado a guarda por completo na vida real.

* * *

Fim~


End file.
